danganronpafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 3)
Chiaki Nanami (七海 千秋 Nanami Chiaki) es uno de los personajes que aparecen en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Su título es Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gēmā, Súper Gamer de Preparatoria''), inscrita en la Clase 77-B de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, donde fue asignada como la representante de la clase. Chiaki termina siendo ejecutada por Junko Enoshima, y su muerte causa que sus compañeros de la Clase 77-B caigan en desesperación, convirtiéndose en miembros de Ultimate Despair. Durante el funcionamiento del Programa Neo World, se revela que la I.A. creada como la observadora del programa tomó la forma de Chiaki a partir de los recuerdos de los Remanentes de Desesperación sobre ella, ya que deseaban volver a ver a Chiaki una vez más. Apariencia Chiaki es una chica de aparentemente 17-18 años.Basándose en la línea de tiempo de la serie. Al igual que su versión IA, tiene el cabello corto, rizado y de color rosa pálido. Sus ojos también son de color rosa. Tiene un prendedor en forma de la nave espacial de Galaga en un costado de su cabello. Chiaki viste el uniforme de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, con una chaqueta color beige debajo de su uniforme con capucha y un lazo rojo en su pecho. También usa medias largas color negro que le tapan más allá de sus rodillas y zapatos blancos. Personalidad Chiaki es muy tranquila y silenciosa. Puede ser un poco asocial, pero se vuelve muy habladora cuando el tema de conversación se trata sobre videojuegos. Ella es bastante analítica y disfruta aprender cosas nuevas, por lo que hace muchas preguntas. Al parecer, no está completamente advertida de sus alrededores, como cuando se topa con Hajime Hinata mientras jugaba videojuegos, y se concentra demasiado al jugar, al punto de no quitar la mirada de la consola. Chiaki no parece pensar mucho en su talento, y cree que las personas que no poseen uno tienen mucha más libertad. De hecho, parece disgustarle, creyendo que su amor por los videojuegos no le ayudará a conseguir amigos. Cuando su profesora le dice que puede hacer amigos jugando videojuegos con otras personas, Chiaki se abre más a aquellos a su alrededor y comienza a formar parte de actividades en grupo. Chiaki incluso se convierte en la representante de su clase después de ayudar a sus compañeros a convertirse en un grupo más unido. Como representante, ella aprende a cuidar de todos sus compañeros de clase, a pesar de sus propias faltas, y puede ser protectora con ellos. Según sus compañeros de clase, Chiaki es una persona muy laboriosa. Siempre está determinada a mantener unidos a sus compañeros de clase, planea varias actividades en grupo todos los días, e incluso convence a Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu de participar también. Chiaki también es responsable de la planificación del regreso de Chisa Yukizome. Chiaki también puede ser una persona muy modesta. Cuando recibe cumplidos de sus compañeros de clase, ella afirma que sólo están exagerando o responde con evasivas. Muchas de las creencias de Chiaki en realidad han sido influenciadas por Chisa, su profesora. Chiaki llega a comprender la creencia de Chisa de que el talento no es todo lo que hay en la vida, y que hay cosas más importantes, como la creación de recuerdos con los demás o crear esperanza. Chiaki a menudo comparte estos pensamientos con Hajime Hinata, con la esperanza de ayudarle a tener más confianza en sí mismo. Historia Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Chiaki aparece en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair. Chiaki parece ser una humana y estudiante de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Su versión IA está basada en ella. Episodio 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy thumb Chiaki accidentalmente choca con Hajime Hinata en el parque al estar centrada en su juego. Chiaki sigue caminando hasta que Hajime reconoce que el juego que ella estaba jugando era Gala Omega. Sorprendida de que alguien supiese acerca de un juego antiguo y clásico como Gala Omega, se acercó a Hajime con entusiasmo, diciendo que nadie había jugado ese juego tanto como ella. Le hizo prometer a Hajime que le muestre su juego. Mientras Chiaki y Hajime hablaban sobre el juego, vino Chisa Yukizome arrastrando a Ultimate Imposter para retirar a Chiaki e iniciar con la clase. Chisa reconoció a Hajime como uno de los estudiantes del Curso de Reserva, y procedió a informar a Chiaki al respecto porque ella no sabía qué era el Curso de Reserva. Cuando Hajime se desanima por no tener un talento, Chiaki le explica que tener talento no lo es todo, y que el hecho de que Hajime no tenga ninguno le da más libertad de ser e ir a donde sea, a diferencia de ella, quien sólo puede ser talentosa cuando se trata de videojuegos. Después de esto, Chisa carga a Chiaki mientras ésta se despide de Hajime. Cuando los estudiantes una vez más mencionan que no necesitan ir a clases mientras tengan sus talentos, Chisa les recuerda que el talento no lo es todo, y desea que todos creen lazos de amistad fuertes entré si con el fin de crear esperanza. Chiaki deja de jugar con su consola de videojuegos y observa a Chisa, interesada por lo que dijo. Episodio 02 - My Impurest Heart for You thumb Chiaki está jugando videojuegos mientras Akane Owari y Nekomaru Nidai inician su sesión de entrenamiento dentro del salón de clases, destruyéndolo. Al ver que sus compañeros no dejan de causar tanto caos dentro del salón, decide retirarse del lugar y se encuentra con Ultimate Imposter en el pasillo. Chiaki le comenta muy decepcionada que todos están locos y que son incapaces de actuar como un grupo, sólo para que Ultimate Imposter le responda que ellos, mientras tengan talento, no deberían preocuparse por hacer amigos. Cuando Chiaki cree que su talento con los videojuegos no le ayudará a tener amigos, Chisa le convence de que eso no es cierto y que puede tener amigos si se lo propone, añadiendo que es más divertido jugar videojuegos en compañía. Poco después, Chiaki invita a sus compañeros a jugar videojuegos dentro del salón de clases y pide a Teruteru Hanamura que les prepare de comer, ya que todos habían trabajado mucho para reparar el salón de clases. Todos se toman un descanso y comen nikujaga juntos. Sin embargo, Hiyoko Saionji había puesto la poción afrodisíaca de Teruteru en la comida. Chiaki y los demás no estaban advertidos de esto y tratan de luchar contra sus efectos. Al ver que Teruteru trata de acosar sexualmente a Hiyoko, Chiaki le pega un puñetazo que ella llama "Heaven-Slaying Dragon Fist", mandando a Teruteru a volar. Chiaki le advierte que no toque a su compañera antes de desmayarse por los efectos del afrodisíaco. thumb Chisa, Hiyoko, Mikan Tsumiki, Sonia Nevermind y Mahiru Koizumi acompañan a Chiaki en la enfermería, quien acababa de recuperar la consciencia. Las chicas la halagan por el puñetazo que le dio a Teruteru para proteger a Hiyoko, y Chiaki les explica que el "Heaven-Slaying Dragon Fist" es la técnica que usó para derrotar a Willy Mackey, un personaje de un videojuego de lucha llamado Double Dragon II. Viendo lo sorprendidas que están las chicas por conocer ese juego, Chiaki alegremente conversa con ellas sobre Double Dragon II. Al escuchar esta historia, Chisa tiene la idea de elegir a Chiaki como la representante de su clase. thumb Al día siguiente, Chisa elige a Chiaki para que sea la representante de la clase en el consejo estudiantil. Chiaki al principio no quiere tomar la posición como representante, pero luego de ver cómo sus compañeros están de acuerdo en que lo sea y confían en ella, acepta. Esa tarde, Chiaki se reúne con Hajime después de clases para ir a jugar un nuevo videojuego de pelea. Episodio 03 - A Farewell to All Futures thumb Chiaki se reúne con Hajime en la fuente de la Academia como lo usual y juegan Gala Omega juntos. Hajime pierde por estar muy distraído y afirma que perdió porque Chiaki era una gamer talentosa. Chiaki le llama la atención por eso, ya que ella no ganó por su talento, sino porque estaba distraído. Cuando ella muestra preocupación por él, Hajime sólo se limita a suspirar. En ese momento, Hajime pregunta a Chiaki qué haría si no tuviera talento para los videojuegos, y si los disfrutaría aún sabiendo que hay alguien mejor que ella jugando, por lo que ella responde que los seguiría viendo como algo divertido a su propia manera, ya que ama los videojuegos. Además, añade que hay más cosas en la vida que tener sólo talento, que crear recuerdos con todos es algo muy importante para ella, y que realmente disfruta pasar el tiempo con él. thumb Varios días después, Chiaki esperó a Hajime para que jugaran juntos un nuevo videojuego en su lugar de encuentro usual. Ella estaba feliz de que Hajime viniera, pero él rechaza su petición porque necesitaba ir al edificio del comité directivo de la academia. Decepcionada y entristecida, Chiaki intenta decirle algo antes de que pudiera marcharse, pero Hajime le sonríe y le pregunta si ha creado recuerdos, añadiendo que hay muchas cosas buenas en ella aparte de su talento como gamer. Chiaki le sonríe y espera ansiosa poder encontrarse con él al día siguiente. Episodio 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda thumb Chiaki presta atención al anuncio de Chisa sobre los exámenes de practica anuales, los cuales se llevarán a cabo al día siguiente. A diferencia de lo usual, sus compañeros de clase no estaban en las mejores condiciones después de lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas, preocupándola. Además, Hajime dejó de reunirse con Chiaki repentinamente, y si bien Chiaki no ha vuelto a verlo desde hace varios días, va a la fuente de agua todos los días después de clases. Sin embargo, Chiaki fue a esperarlo en el mismo lugar de siempre, sólo para afirmar entristecida que Hajime tampoco vino ese día. Luego de que un incidente causado por Nagito Komaeda en el gimnasio provocara que Chisa fuera transferida como maestra del Curso de Reserva, Chiaki promete a Chisa que, como representante de la clase, protegerá a sus compañeros. Episodio 05 - The Beginning of the End Chiaki realiza actividades grupales y reuniones para mantener a sus compañeros de clase juntos como grupo durante la ausencia de Chisa. Además, Chiaki es quien organiza una fiesta de re-bienvenida para Chisa después de que ésta cumple sus seis meses enseñando en el Curso de Reserva y se le permite volver a enseñar a la Clase 77. Chisa felicita a Chiaki por su esfuerzo y amabilidad, aunque Chiaki le responde con modestia, diciendo que no trabajó tan duro. Episodio 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Chiaki espera a Hajime a las afueras del edificio del Curso de Reserva, a pesar de que él no ha aparecido desde hace seis meses. Chiaki recuerda haberle preguntado a Chisa cómo estaba Hajime, a lo que su maestra responde que él está bien. Chiaki espera pacientemente hasta que todos los estudiantes se marchan y sin rastro alguno de Hajime. Apenada, Chiaki se marcha mientras recuerda su última conversación con Hajime, y afirma que ella le dijo que viniera mañana. Al día siguiente, Chiaki es vista con sus compañeros empacando sus pertenencias para mudarse a su nuevo salón, donde Chisa les recuerda que no tendrán clases de aula al día siguiente. Episodio 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak High School's History thumb Luego de que ocurre la Tragedia de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, los estudiantes del Curso de Reserva descubren lo sucedido por correo y salen a protestar a la entrada del edificio del Curso Principal. Una temerosa y preocupada Chiaki susurra el nombre de Hajime mientras observa lo que ocurre desde su nuevo salón de clases, pensando que Hajime puede haber sido involucrado en el Desfile. Episodio 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Las protestas continúan a las afueras de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Chiaki y los demás están preocupados de que Mikan no haya venido a clases desde el inicio de las protestas. Nagito finalmente regresa de su larga ausencia y le informa a sus compañeros que vio a Mikan infiltrarse en el Distrito Oeste. thumb Apesar de las advertencias de Chisa sobre no dejar el campus principal, la clase va a buscar a Mikan. Nagito y Chiaki terminan buscándola juntos cuando Nagito descubre un pasadizo secreto subterráneo localizado debajo de la estatua de Izuru Kamukura. En el escondite, encuentran al verdadero Ryota Mitarai siendo mantenido como rehén por Junko Enoshima. Nagito trata de matar a Junko por el bien de la esperanza con una pistola, pero su arma no dispara y termina recibiendo un disparo de Izuru Kamukura. Chiaki corre a ver si Nagito está bien y descubre que Nagito logró salvarse del impacto de la bala gracias a su libreta de estudiante. Ryota, aterrado, huye corriendo del escondite, dejando a Chiaki junto con Junko e Izuru, a quien reconoce como Hajime. Episodio 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Chiaki, habiendo reconocido a Izuru como Hajime, le pregunta qué le pasó a su cabello con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Izuru le pregunta quién es, para el desconcierto de Chiaki. Antes de que puedan seguir conversando, Junko los interrumpe y les pide que dejen de mirarse a los ojos del otro "como en un Manga Shoujo". Junko intimida a Chiaki, diciendo que desea ser su amiga y que desea que vea el vídeo del Primer Juego de Asesinatos para lavarle el cerebro e infectarla con desesperación. Sin embargo, Chisa aparece y arroja un extintor para que cree niebla, dándole a Chiaki y a un inconsciente Nagito la oportunidad de escapar. Chiaki carga a Nagito sobre sus hombros y logra llevarlo hasta el salón de clases del edificio de la escuela, donde encuentra a todos sus compañeros. Ella pide ayuda a los demás para salvar a la maestra Chisa, quien está en problemas. Si bien Nagito trata de convencerlos de que no lo hagan por el peligro que les amenaza, Chiaki explica que no puede abandonar a Chisa por haber ayudado a todos, incluyéndola, ya que Chisa ayudó a Chiaki a dejar de estar sola y hacer amigos. Este discurso convence a la clase de ir a salvar a Chisa, y Nagito simplemente admite que sólo estaba probando su esperanza. Al encontrar las escaleras hacia la guarida de Junko debajo de la estatua de Izuru Kamukura, la clase procede a bajar las escaleras. Sin embargo, Mikan detiene a Chiaki a medio camino, y en lágrimas pide a Chiaki que la perdone antes de empujarla hacia una puerta secreta. Cuando Chiaki recupera la consciencia, se encuentra con Chisa dentro de un corredor desconocido y le explica la situación, por lo que Chisa le dice que la clase puede estar en peligro y que deben ayudarlos. Chiaki está de acuerdo con ella y le da una sonrisa cálida y determinada, mientras que Chisa le da una sonrisa sospechosa que recuerda a Junko. Chiaki está inadvertida de que Junko y Mukuro Ikusaba le habían lavado el cerebro a Chisa después de que ésta ayudó a Chiaki y Nagito a escapar. Episodio 10 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Mientras Chisa y ella caminan por los pasillos, Chiaki empieza a sentirse nerviosa, sintiendo que han caminado por demasiado tiempo. Cuando llegan hacia una gran puerta roja, Chisa le pregunta si quiere continuar, a lo que Chiaki le responde que debe hacerlo por el bien de todos. Luego de que entran a la siguiente habitación, Chisa abraza a Chiaki, halagándola por haber mantenido a su clase unida y cuidar de todos durante su ausencia, por lo que Chiaki le sonríe. Sin embargo, Chisa siniestramente afirma que, por esta razón, ella ha sido "elegida" y repentinamente empuja a Chiaki hacia un elevador. Sorprendida por lo ocurrido, Chiaki observa en shock los ojos de Chisa antes de que el elevador descienda. Chiaki se encuentra en un pasillo subterráneo, y encuentra un monitor por el que Junko se comunica con ella. Junko le revela que le lavó el cerebro a Chisa al obligarla a ver el vídeo de la desesperación. Sin embargo, ya que el vídeo aún no está completo, se asegurará de usar a Chiaki como la clave para terminarlo y hacer que toda su clase caiga en desesperación. La clase llega al mismo salón de la corte que aparece en Danganronpa, donde observan a Junko y Chiaki por los monitores. La puerta se abre y Chiaki es forzada a cruzar un laberinto lleno de trampas peligrosas. Sus compañeros terminan horrorizados por ver a su representante de la clase en peligro y tratan de escapar para poder ayudarla, pero descubren que sus cuerpos no pueden moverse, debido a la eficacia de las técnicas de Junko para lavar el cerebro. A pesar de ser obligada a sufrir varias heridas, Chiaki está determinada a salvar a sus compañeros de los planes de Junko y se niega a rendirse, sorprendiendo a Junko lo suficiente como para darle diez segundos para cruzar el laberinto. Mientras la Desesperación Definitiva empieza la cuenta regresiva, Chiaki desesperadamente trata de cojear hasta la salida, sólo para ser atravesada en su rodilla derecha cuando Junko cuenta hasta 6, quien procede cruelmente a burlarse de ella por tener "una memoria desesperadamente mala". thumb|234x234px|Nanami siendo empalada por última vez Chiaki, a pesar de su dolor y sufrimiento, le dice a Junko que no le permitirá lastimar a sus amigos, logrando llegar a una puerta con la palabra "GOAL" en letras doradas. Al otro lado, ella vio lo que parecían ser Chisa y sus compañeros. Sonriendo, Chiaki abre la puerta, sólo para ser atravesada por varias lanzas, las que empalan todo su cuerpo antes de dejarla caer moribunda al suelo. Tal y como Junko lo planeó, la clase, convencida de que Chiaki fue asesinada, cae en desesperación y termina sufriendo un lavado de cerebro mientras Junko afirma triunfadora que todos traerán desesperación al mundo. thumbA pesar de sus graves heridas, Chiaki sobrevive el tiempo suficiente para encontrarse con Izuru en la habitación. Ella con sus últimas fuerzas pregunta si él es Hajime. Izuru lo confirma, pero dice que Hajime era su anterior yo y que sus memorias sobre su vida anterior fueron borradas. Entristecida por no haber sido capaz de salvar a sus seres queridos, Chiaki intenta levantarse, sólo para resbalarse con su propio charco de sangre. Izuru se da cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, ella quiere proteger a alguien, y se sorprende con la disculpa de Chiaki por no haber podido ser capaz de salvarlo, añadiendo que ella los ama a todos y, en lágrimas, dice que no quiere morir, porque quiere pasar más tiempo con su clase y jugar videojuegos con Hajime una vez más. Como acto final, trata de alcanzar a Izuru, diciendo que podrían haber jugado videojuegos juntos, antes de finalmente morir por sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre. Al caer al suelo, su prendedor se suelta de su cabello, el cual Izuru recoge y examina mientras empieza a llorar, sin saber por qué. Episodio 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak High School Se revela que Izuru ha conservado el prendedor de Chiaki desde hace meses, (o incluso años), ocultándolo de Junko. Un jarrón de flores ha sido puesto encima del escritorio de Chiaki en su memoria. Las flores logran sobrevivir a la destrucción del salón de clases, como es visto en un flashback de Side:Future, en el que Makoto Naegi encuentra a Izuru en el salón en ruinas. Izuru le habla a Junko sobre el deseo de Chiaki de que sus compañeros de clase puedan ser salvados, y nota que si tiene éxito, la esperanza aun podría derrotar a la desesperación. Legado Izuru visitaba el memorial de Chiaki frecuentemente en las ruinas del antiguo salón de clases, ya que fue el lugar donde Makoto lo encontró. Al entrar al Programa Neo World, la consciencia colectiva de Hajime y la Clase 77-B deseaban ver a Chiaki otra vez, así que la IA del programa fue modificada para verse y actuar como Chiaki a partir de sus recuerdos sobre ella. Tras salir del programa Neo World, Izuru, quien ahora está fusionado con Hajime, su identidad original, aun tiene el prendedor de Chiaki, el cual conserva desde hace mucho tiempo. Durante la batalla final en Side:Hope, Hajime visita el cuerpo sin vida de Chisa y le afirma que finalmente ha encontrado algo más, y que gracias a Chiaki, finalmente comprendió que el talento no es lo más importante en la vida. Luego, Hajime le dice a Ryota que nunca olvidó a Chiaki, y que, a pesar de que le duele recordarla por ya no estar con él, de no ser por ella él y la Clase 77-B no estarían vivos. Ejecución Chiaki es encerrada en un pasillo, en la pantalla aparece Junko Enoshima. Chiaki empieza a correr por el pasillo de repente pisa un cuadro, salen unas lanzas y la apuñalan, Chiaki sigue caminando herida , de repente una bola gigante aparece atrás de ella y unas pequeñas bolas de fierro la golpean en la cara, lastimando el lado derecho de su cabeza . Chiaki sigue caminando y dos filos aparecen delante de ella, esquivándolos todos. La bola gigante vuelve a aparecer, pero Chiaki ya no esta en el mismo pasillo. Junko cuenta hacia atrás mientras Chiaki desesperadamente intenta avanzar sólo para ser atravesada en la rodilla, por lo que Junko se burla de su mala memoria. Al final del laberinto hay una puerta que dice "Goal", donde Chiaki encuentra a Chisa y sus compañeros en una alucinación. Sin embargo, cuando Chiaki abre la puerta, sus compañeros desaparecen y es atravesada por varias lanzas que aparecen del suelo y las paredes. A diferencia de las demás ejecuciones, ésta no mata a Chiaki instantáneamente, permitiéndole a Izuru hablar con ella brevemente. Además, la ejecución dura mucho más tiempo y tortura a Chiaki progresivamente. Relaciones Curso de Reserva Hajime Hinata Se conocieron en una fuente cerca de la escuela, cuando Chiaki tropezó con Hajime mientras jugaba un juego. Desde ese entonces, los dos comenzaron a reunirse después de la escuela en la fuente. Chiaki por lo general le pedía a Hajime jugar con ella, a menudo lo que le obligó a jugar su juego favorito en múltiples ocasiones. Aunque Hajime aveces se molestaba por que le ganaba, incluso preguntándose por qué había alguien como Chiaki querría jugar con el, Chiaki disfruta y valora su tiempo juntos, declarando abiertamente que ella se divierte jugando con él. Chiaki siempre consuela Hajime cuando se siente molesto por no tener un talento. Ella le dice constantemente que hay más a la vida que un talento, y cuenta que se podían hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Clase 77-B Nagito Komaeda Chiaki, junto con Chisa, era la única que realmente se preocupaba por él, ya que el resto de su clase no lo aprobaba. Chiaki es la única de sus compañeros de clase que saludó a Nagito cuando regresó después de ser expulsado por un año. A pesar de todo esto, Chiaki no estaba de acuerdo con su manera de ver las cosas. Más tarde, Nagito puso la vida de Chiaki en peligro cuando le mostró una entrada secreta a una habitación subterránea, donde Junko, Ryota e Izuru se escondían. Chiaki trató de detener a Nagito de matar a Junko, y se sorprendió cuando Izuru le disparó. Ella procede a mantenerlo en una manera protectora mientras él está inconsciente, eventualmente llevándolo de vuelta a su aula. Cuando Nagito no se levantó debido al impacto de la bala, Chiaki se acercó preocupada por él. Últimamente, Nagito vio a Chiaki como la esperanza de su clase, viéndola como un trampolín para su esperanza después de su muerte. Sin embargo, también parece llorar por su muerte, la cual es una reacción muy rara de su parte. Sonia Nevermind Sonia era una amiga cercana de Chiaki. Sonia siempre le decía cumplidos a Chiaki por sus logros, y aparentemente le gustaba abrazarla. Chiaki también le enseñó a Sonia a jugar videojuegos. Clase 78 Junko Enoshima Junko fue la persona que ejecutó a Chiaki. Su plan inicial era dejar que Chiaki viera el video de la Desesperación, pero al darse cuenta de cómo la clase 77-B la adoraba, decidió matar a Chiaki con el fin de hundirlos en la desesperación. Incluso mientras era ejecutada, Chiaki se negó a rendirse ante Junko, considerando a su clase su esperanza y motivación para ganar, algo de lo que Junko se burlaba. Junko se burló de Chiaki durante todo el tiempo que duró su ejecución, teniendo finalmente éxito en matarla cuando Chiaki logra atravesar todo el recorrido con sus trampas y múltiples lanzas le atraviesan todo el cuerpo, dejándole muy pocos segundos de vida. Curiosidades thumb|La consola Game Girl Advance de Chiaki. *Nanami (七海) significa "siete mares", mientras que Chiaki (千秋) significa "mil otoños". *Chiaki posee una consola Nantendo Game Girl Advance, una obvia parodia de la Game Boy Advance de Nintendo. El nombre del desarrollador del sistema es posible que sea un juego de palabras con el apellido Nanami. **Irónicamente, el videojuego que Chiaki jugaba en esta consola era Gala Omega, una parodia directa de Galaga, un videojuego implementado en su atuendo, ya que lleva una horquilla con forma del sprite de la nave del juego. thumb|Perfil de Chiaki en la colaboración con Guns Girl Z. *Chiaki fue incluida en la colaboración entre Danganronpa 3 y Guns Girl Z. *Chiaki Nanami, cronológicamente, fue la primera personaje en ser ejecutada en la saga de Danganronpa, mientras que su contraparte IA, hasta ahora, aparece en la última ejecución formal de la saga. *La muerte de Chiaki en Side: Despair es muy similar a la muerte de Mukuro en Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, ya que ambas fueron atravesadas por varias lanzas que aparecieron repentinamente. Sus muertes también involucraron actos de traición de personas que eran muy cercanas para ellas (Chisa en el caso de Chiaki y Junko en el caso de Mukuro). **También es similar a la muerte de su contraparte IA en Danganronpa 2 The Stage, puesto que en la obra, los culpables son ejecutados con las Lanzas de Gungnir. *Existen varios paralelos entre Chiaki y Junko que han sido mostrados en el transcurso de la saga de Danganronpa, quienes son consideradas representantes de la esperanza y desesperación, respectivamente. **Las muertes de IA Chiaki y Junko involucran pasar por una larga secuencia de eventos dolorosos antes de morir finalmente aplastadas. ***Considerando esto y las semejanzas entre las muertes de Chiaki y Mukuro, también es digno notar que Mukuro fue la primera persona en ser ejecutada en la Vida escolar del asesinato mutuo, mientras que Junko fue la última. **Ambas fueron ejecutadas dos veces, y sus segundas ejecuciones involucraron a sus contrapartes IAs, aunque sólo Chiaki fue ejecutada formalmente en sus dos ejecuciones. **Chiaki y Junko son muy influyentes con los demás personajes, al punto en que sus muertes no detuvieron su influencia en los demás. Varios integrantes de Ultimate Despair siguieron cometiendo actos por el bien de Junko y la desesperación, mientras que las memorias de los Remanentes de la Desesperación sobre Chiaki fue lo que les permitió, tener la posibilidad de ser rehabilitados de su lavado de cerebro y expiar sus actos como desesperación. *Debido a que el resto de la Clase 77-B despertó de su estado en coma, Chiaki es la única estudiante fallecida de la Clase 77-B. *Algunos fanáticos en internet teorizan que, de una forma similar a Makoto Naegi, Chiaki podría ser la Ultimate Hope de su grado. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Ejecutados